Anse-Rouge
Anse-Rouge (Kreyol: Ans Wouj), (English: Red Cove) is a commune in the Gros-Morne Arrondissement, Artibonite Department of Haiti. , Haiti]] One of the towns comprising Haiti's Gross-Morne Arrondissement is Anse-Rouge. Over 30,000 people live in Anse Rouge, making it a little bit overcrowded. Though a lot of people live here, the town is still described as a paradise. It is a beautiful place where people can revel in the beauty of the blue and cloudy sky, as well as the sea in the distance. However, the climate has changed over the years. The town used to get a high amount of rainfall but now, it rarely rains in the area. As a matter if fact, the ground has become too hard and dry because of the lack of rain. It now looks like a desert, leading to lower agriculture production. About Anse-Rouge, municipality of the department of Artibonite was founded in 1947 and was raised to the rank of commune during the same year. Geography This commune includes a district and two (2) communal sections. Its relief is dominated by hills and the plain. Its climate varies from normal to warm and by its geographical position, it is coastal. Its inhabitants bear the name of Anse-Rougeois. The population of the municipality of Anse-Rouge was estimated at 32,420 in 1998 and has reached 43,395 as of 2015. Neighborhoods Economy Regarding economic and financial Institutions, for example, there is no bank in the municipality. The Anse-rougeois go to other communes to carry out banking operations. Among others, there are four restaurants, two other reception centers, two caisses populaires and two marketing cooperatives. Infrastructure Transportation Anse-Rouge is 32 miles (54km) northwest from the city of Gonaïves, located on coastal route 102, a departmental route known as Route Gonaives-Anse-Rouge. The use of donkeys as a mode of transportation is very common in the town. Children ride the animals while searching for water and going to school. Anse-Rouge owns an airstrip but it is only used for relief operations. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a regional inspection office. Concerning schools, at the primary level, there are 139 schools including seven public, 130 private and two congregational. At the secondary level, there are five schools, one public and four private.http://www.gexperthaiti.com/haiti/Site/Communes.htm Health In terms of health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Anse-Rouge. Regarding health facilities, there is one health center with a bed and five dispensaries. In addition, a doctor, a dentist, four nurses and five auxiliary provide healthcare at the communal level. Utilities At the communal level, one pond, 33 single wells, two artesian wells and one pump were inventoried. Water is for domestic use. The town of Anse-Rouge is not electrified. Security At the level of Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune has three courts of peace and a police station. There is no prison in Anse-Rouge. Culture Religion More than 61 temples of all beliefs have been inventoried in the commune. These temples are divided into Catholic, Baptist and Adventist. The Baptist churches are revealed to be the most numerous with 47 churches. Communication The town of Anse-Rouge does not have a radio station, newspaper / magazine or television station. Leisure As for Leisure, there are 16 gagueres. Regarding other types of entertainment, this town has ten football (soccer) fields located throughout the municipality (they are only play areas in poor condition), one cinema and a theater room. For cultural heritage, there are no monuments or sites in the commune of Anse-Rouge. Organizations With regard to Political Parties and Organizations, there are four political parties, seven popular organizations, one peasant group, a womens group, two NGOs and two international organizations with several annexes. Today, the town is much more crowded because of the arrival of refugees who were greatly affected by the 2010 earthquake. The number of students in Anse-Rouge tripled from 100 students per school. Given this, a group called Living Water Ministries laid plans to build a new school in the town in order to let more children study. The planned school is expected to accommodate over 400 students, meaning that there will be more room for those who wish to complete their education. If it pushes through, the new school will mark a progress in the town. Category:Gros-Morne Arrondissement Category:Nord-Ouest, Haiti